Darling Of Olympus
by mitkit99
Summary: As I look out onto the lake of camp I wonder how this will end. Will Kronos be stopped? Will Annabeth succeed and get what she wants? Will Uncle follow through with his thread if she does? Will Luke learn the truth? In all honesty, I just don't know. Fem Percy!, Rated T for safety! I OWN NOTHING! Third in the Five Heroines Series!
1. My Story

**Before I start this allow me to say this is my first PJ &TO story and that I am just now coming out of a year long period of Writer's Block so be nice.**

 **This is an older female Percy story. I have an obsession of putting her with Luke so that's what this story is. There is also a very OOC Annabeth and a nice and protective Clarisse along with protective gods. Oh, and the prophecy doesn't have an age thing.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1**

 **My Annoyance**

Before we start this, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Persephone Airlia Jackson. I'm sixteen and the demigod daughter of Poseidon, princess of the seas and the underwater kingdom of Atlantis but I currently live at Camp Halfblood, the training ground for demigods such as myself. I grew up in Atlantis and on Mount Olympus and hold on before you freak. I know gods can't raise their kids but I'm a special cause.

You see my mother was Sally Jackson. She was just another mortal woman that my dad met. When she got pregnant with me my dad abided by the laws Uncle Zeus put in place that is till I was four years old. She married a man by the name of Gabriel Ugliano who was abusive to both me and her. One night when he got really drunk and had returned from a horrible loss at a poker party he grabbed the curtain rod and beat my mother to death. He then forced me to be his slave, even when I was just a young kid. Eventually my stepmother and half-brother, Amphrite and Triton, caught wind of what was going on. You see, my dad had known and was arguing with my Uncle on not taking me and raising me himself. When Amphrite saw me, she immediately fell in love with me as did my brother. They both went to Olympus and argued that I needed to be out of that situation. During this disagreement the Fates showed up and said that I would be important to the future of Olympus and that Chaos himself was planning on intervening if they didn't do anything. Needless to say they got me out.

Triton, my father, and Uncle Hades tortured Smelly Gabe before sending him to the Fields of Punishment. Amphrite took me in as her own child. I was trained and blessed by each god and which is how I earned the nickname the "Darling of Olympus".

When I turned fifteen I moved to Camp Halfblood to join my cousins Thalia and Nico in training to see which one of us the Great Prophecy was talking about. I personally don't care who it is but I have a feeling it's me.

Within the first few months of being at camp I was assigned a quest. Someone had stolen the lightening bold of Uncle Zeus and the helm of Uncle Hades. Along with Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and Grover Underwood, a satyr, I went out and found the items and returned them before the summer solstice which is when a war would breakout. It turns out Ethan Nakurma, son of Hecate, was the thief. He was also found to be working for my psycho grandfather, Kronos, who was rising and planning to level Olympus to the ground. He almost killed me before he left.

After my sixteenth birthday I had the most horrific experience of my life and it led to a person I once considered friend to join Kronos in hopes of getting what she wanted. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, was now on the dark side. I can't go into detail but let's just say that Olympus still hasn't calmed down.

That leads to my latest predicament. Ethan struck again by poisoning the tree of Luke Castellan.

Allow me to explain. Thalia is only a year older than me. She met Luke, son of Hermes, and Annabeth after running away from home and they travelled around hunting monsters till Grover found them and brought them to camp.

Just when they were reaching camp, they were attacked by several monsters. Luke forced Thalia, Annabeth, and Grover to go across the protective border that surrounds camp while he went and fought the monsters. He was mortally wounded and dying when Uncle Zeus stepped in and made him a tree that would strengthen the border of camp and keep him from dying. Chiron named it Luke's Tree in his honor.

A quest was issued to retrieve the Golden Fleece in order to save it and keep the border falling and allowing monsters into camp. Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, Thalia, my cyclops brother Tyson, and I were sent and after a long and painful journey, we succeeded. The Fleece was brought to camp where it healed the tree and camp was saved. However it was more powerful than we thought and it brought Luke back to life.

Luke and I haven't really gotten along. After he found out that Annabeth went traitor and that I had something to do with it, he pretty much hated me. He doesn't know the full story. All he knows is that something Annabeth claimed as hers was stolen and that I'm involved and he put the blame on me. I already blame myself as it is, I don't need some son of Hermes to add to it.

I've had to stop Clarisse from killing him. After the incident, as we like to call it, she's been really protective of me. I get why with the threat of Uncle Zeus is still hanging over my head. I just wish Luke would understand it isn't my fault. I didn't ask for it!

Aphrodite keeps telling me that Luke will get over it and the grin she gives me when we talk kind of scares me. When the goddess of love gets involved with anything between a two people, let's just say it doesn't end well. Add that to the fact the Fates have proclaimed mine and Luke's destinies intertwine and we have a pot of disaster I don't even want to think about.

I believe Aphy when she says that Luke will lose the anger, but when will it happen? I'm tired of hearing that Annabeth going evil is my fault. I'm tired of dealing with that accusing stare he gives me. I'm just tired.

As I look out onto the lake of camp I wonder how this will end. Will Kronos be stopped? Will Annabeth succeed and get what she wants? Will Uncle follow through with his thread if she does? Will Luke learn the truth?

In all honesty, I just don't know.

 **Tada! There's the first chapter. I have no clue when I will update again. I need to do some work on some of my other stories before I do anything.**

 **Till next time**

 **mitkit99**


	2. Suspicions

**Hey I'm back! This is coming a lot sooner than I thought, but hey, I'm not complaining.**

 **Don't expect an update this week. I've got Gateway testing Monday and Wednesday. Spring Break starts Friday so that will probably be when I start back.**

 **The link to Percy's outfit is on my profile.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Suspicions**

 **Luke's POV**

My life coming back from being a tree wasn't the best but it was ten times better than still being a plant. Thalia is still here as is Grover. My brothers and sisters, mainly Connor, Travis, and Chris are pretty cool however Chris's girlfriend Clarisse and Thalia's cousin Percy make my eyes flash red.

Persephone Jackson, the daughter of Poseidon and so called "Darling of Olympus". My teeth grit and I have to refrain from punching someone every time I see or hear her. It's her fault! Annabeth would still be here if it wasn't for her, not helping Ethan and Kronos!

Why is everyone so damn protective of her? It's like she's the victim instead of Annabeth! She's the one who stole what was rightfully Annabeth's! Whatever it is that she took she will pay!

I glared as I walked into the arena. There she was, sparing with Carson, son of Ares. For some reason I was drawn to how she moved with her sword, Riptide I had heard someone say its name was. Her coal black hair was pulled up into a ponytail with a braid running through it. Her outfit consisted of a tight blue tank, skinny jeans, blue and gray tennis shoes, and a blue all cap. The only jewelry she wore was this necklace she always wore. On simple silver chain was two silver keys and small light blue gem. The big key was in the middle and had the word "believe" carved into it. The smaller key was to its right. It had a heart shaped end with a cross engraved into it. The gem was to the left of the big key. She never took it off and I had caught her staring at the thing for hours.

Her makeup was light but it showed off her pretty sea green eyes and made her lips look full and kissable. Wait, what? No, I can't be attracted to her. It's her fault my little sister in all aspects but blood is working for the enemy.

I shake my head attempting to clear my thoughts attraction for the daughter of the sea and focus just soon enough to see her disarm Carson and win the match. The younger campers surrounding them stared up at her with starry eyes while Carson flashed a grin. "Good job Perce."

She just shook her head and smirked. "It was nothing. Your dad used to pummel me every session we had when I was growing up. It wasn't till I was ten that I could stand alone against him and even then it took me till I was twelve to defeat him." She tossed him back his sword. "Trust me; he's a lot harder to fight."

Growing up with the gods, everyone had said she had but to hear her say it was different. What would that have been like? Training with Ares, working with Hephaestus in the forge all day, running errands and pranking people with my dad, reading with Athena, playing dress up with Aphrodite and Cupid, camp fires with Hestia, magic lessons with Hecate, gardening with Demeter and Persephone, discussing politics and weather patterns with Zeus, geology lessons with Hades, edible plants with Dionysus, talking about the past and history with the Fates, music and dance lessons with the Muses, talking medicine with Apollo, archery practice with Artemis, going to the beach with Poseidon and living in Atlantis. It made his head spin. The adventures, the stories, the knowledge, all these things she had that every other camper dreamed of. What would it have been like?

As the kids and Carson filed out I walked in. "You're pretty talented with a weapon, I'll give you that."

Her eyes turned from the equipment she was putting up to me. "I have to say the same if the stories Thals and Grover have told are true."

I shrugged before smirking. "Yeah, well being out on the streets like we were, you either learned or died. Not everyone can be trained by the gods."

She flinched before glaring at me as her eyes turned stormy. "There's the Luke I've met. You were worrying me with the compliment." Her voice was sarcastic as she finished her task and walked closer to me. "You know nothing about me."

I leaned in closer. "I know you're the reason Annie isn't here. What did she do? Realize what you truly are? A coward?"

She took a step closer. "As I said, you know nothing about me or what happened with Annabeth. I didn't ask for what happened." Her glare focused on me for a few more seconds before she turned to walk out where I could see Clarisee waiting.

I couldn't resist. "I'm sure you deserved everything she gave you. I know Annie, she'll get what is hers. You have no chance. Not even the gods can keep her from achieving her goal."

"Why you dirty, son of …"Clarisse's threat was cut off by Percy as she proceeded to drag her away from her path towards me. "You know nothing, Castellan!" she screamed.

A couple campers glared at me as I walked past but I ignored them. Why did everyone think of her as if she were the most precious thing in the world?

Chris met up with me as I was walking. "You shouldn't have done that."

I rolled my eyes. "What? The princess can't handle it?"

He pulled me to a stop. "Listen, there's a reason the gods raised Percy. Her life was hell on earth before Poseidon finally was able to interfere. Add that to the crap Annabeth pulled and you get a pretty broken girl. It's why everyone is so protective of her."

I turned a suspicious look to him. "What exactly did Annie do? Try and kill her?"

He looked around to make sure no one was paying attention to us. "I can't say exactly. The gods don't want anyone knowing. All I can say is that Zeus and Poseidon were so pissed we thought camp was going to get destroyed. The whole thing calmed down with them and Percy striking some kind of deal. If that deal is broken, I don't even want to know what'll happen. It's serious, man."

I looked at him confused, but knowing I wasn't going to get any more out of him I walked away. I went straight to my cabin and lay down on my bed to take a nap. Before my mind was lost, I contemplated what my brother said. Was Percy really that broken?

When my world went black, I was still thinking of the enigma that is Persephone Jackson and wondering what the full truth is and if I would ever learn it. Little did I know, all my questions were about to be explained.

 **TADA! Please leave a review telling me if you liked it, you want more, you think it's horrible or anything really.**

 **HAPPY EASTER!**

 **mitkit99**


	3. The Assignment

**Two chapters in one day! Well, at least you know how little I'm doing today.**

 **Chapter 3**

 **The Assignment**

 **Percy's POV**

After calming a screaming Clarisse, I went back to my cabin to change for dinner. I took a quick shower, reapplied some makeup and put my hair in a complicated braid that hung over my right shoulder. My outfit was simple; a dark blue crop top with lace shoulders and back, short knit black shorts with lace around the edge, and lace dark blue heels with diamonds arranged in the shape of a flower on the toe. I was also black bracelet that looked like it was made of lace that Thanatos gave me the last time I saw him, black pearl earrings that I got from Nemesis, and my key necklace. It was my mother's and the only thing I had left of her. Gabe destroyed all of her stuff after he killed her.

After walking out I met Clarisse, Silena, and Thalia for dinner. Clarisse was wearing a simple dark gray t-shirt with ripped dark denim jeans and black combat boots with her classic braid and no makeup. Thalia was wearing black leather pants, a black t-shirt, her signature leather jacket, black combat boots, and black studded earrings with lip gloss and smoky eye makeup. Silena was dressed in a skater dress with a black top and red bottom. A small black jacket covered it and she wore tall black pumps. Her earrings were red roses with diamonds hanging off the bottom and she wore a silver ring with a rose and two diamonds to match. Her long brown hair was hanging in perfect curls.

After the daughter of Aphrodite gushed over my outfit we headed off and made our way to the mess hall. We made the normal sacrifice and went to our table. When I came to camp Chiron and Dionysus allowed everyone to sit at which ever table they wanted. Sitting at our table was my cousin Nico, son of Hades, Grover and his girlfriend Juniper, the Stolls, Chris, Charles Beckendorf, son of Hephaestus and Silena's boyfriend, Malcolm, son of Athena, and Will, son of Apollo. Tyson normally joined us but he was in Atlantis on business with my father.

"You should have left me kill him." Clarisse hissed, next to me. I followed her gaze to a table on the opposite side of the room where Luke was sitting. Joining him was several boys I knew from several different cabins. From Ares there was Carson, Max, and David. Charles's brother Dylan was there as was Jonathon and Brandon who were sons of Aphrodite. Will's brother Josh was there as well along with Nick, son of Hecate and Marcus, son of Demeter.

I shook my head. "If you did, you'd get in trouble."

"Not if I told them what he said. The jackass has no right saying stuff about you not knowing what that bitch put you through. Mr. D has a soft spot for you. Can you imagine what Zeus, Triton, Hades, or your father would have do if they knew." She smirked, probably imagining the blood bath.

"Exactly, he doesn't know. He has no idea who Annabeth actually is. All he remembers her as is the sweet little girl he knew her as, not the sick teenager she is now." I had to force my mind to stay in the present and not travel back to that night. A night that I still am not able to think of without freezing in terror. I had no idea that Annabeth would do that.

"He still didn't have a right. " We both turned to Thalia who was sitting across from me. "I love the guy, he's still like my big brother but he should not have done that."

"I think he's trying to cover up his feelings." Everyone turned to the daughter of Aphrodite like she was crazy.

"What feelings?" Will asked his blue eyes wide.

Silena turned a shock looked to the son of Apollo. "What do you mean? Luke likes you." She turned to Percy who was sitting to her left. "My mother is the goddess of love. I know who has a crush on who. Trust me, Luke has a thing for you but he's too confused about everything and has mixed loyalties to Annabeth to know what to do about it."

I couldn't move. No, she was wrong. She had to be wrong. Luke couldn't have a crush on me. And if she was right, what would I do? I was too messed up! After the incident I couldn't deal with anyone having a thing for me without going into a panic attack.

Luckily for me, I didn't have to think long. Chiron called attention to the hall. "Everyone, I have urgent news. I have just come from Olympus where Zeus has issued a quest to find the Ruby Heart of Aphrodite before Ethan does." Everyone started talking quietly.

From my studies I knew of the Ruby Heart. It was a giant red ruby in the shape of the heart that had been enchanted to make the person fall madly in love with the one who gave them the heart. Hephaestus had made it as a wedding gift for Aphrodite. Ares saw it once and threw it so far it ended up in the Caverns of the Lost.

Why would Ethan be looking for the heart? He had no reason to use it, Kronos couldn't either. I froze in place as the reason slapped me in the face.

Annabeth.

I started to hyperventilate. Oh gods no! This couldn't be happening!

Silena realized it as well and wrapped her arms around me. "Shh! Nothing will happen. She won't get it. You're safe." I nodded numbly as my eyes met Chiron and I knew from the look in his eyes he knew it to. I also knew exactly what he was going to say next.

"The members of the quest have been chosen. Please stand when I call your name." he looked down at his paper. "Grover Underwood." My friend stood up looking at me with understanding. "Clarisse La Rue." She stood up growling, having figured it out. I heard her curse Annabeth to Tartarus for this. "Thalia Grace." My cousin stood up, proud and strong with sympathy in her eyes. "Luke Castellan." My eyes went wide. Oh Uncle! What have I done to deserve this? "And finally, Persephone Jackson." Slowly I stood up, trying to keep my face neutral and my shaking to a minimum.

Luke had a scowl on his face. My friends were giving me looks of support while the others had looks of sympathy, having figured out what was going on. Chiron had a look of concern and pride, knowing how hard this was for me. Dionysus looked pissed. Having taught me for as long as he had both here and on Olympus, he had grown a soft spot for me. He was probably cursing the Fates for this.

Chiron swallowed before continuing, "You leave at noon tomorrow." After he was done everyone started talking.

"That sick bitch!" Clarisse hissed under her breath. "As if what happened last fall wasn't enough."

Thalia reached across the table. "Don't worry Perce. We won't let her get anywhere near you."

"But Uncle's threat… He will follow through." I looked up into her blue eyes. "My job isn't done yet Thals and if Annabeth… You know he won't waste a minute. The second I return to camp he'll be here."

Silena wrapped her arm around my shoulders. "He won't. Annabeth isn't going to touch you. If she doesn't touch you, Zeus can't take you back to Olympus. Trust us."

I nodded, wishing I could believe her.

 **Later that night**

I had been lying in bed for several hours when I finally couldn't take it anymore. I slipped my dark blue robe over my tank top and shorts before stepping out the back door to my cabin which connected with the dock. I walked to the edge before sitting down and looking at the water below. "Dad, I need you." I whispered.

Seconds later I felt two strong arms wrap around me. Tears finally fell from my eyes as I latched on to his button down shirt and sobbed.

We sat there for who knows how long with Dad muttering things in my hair. Eventually I stopped crying and just sat there listening to the sound of the water. "How angry is Mom and Triton?"

He gave a small chuckle. "I had to personally stop Triton from storming up to Olympus and killing your uncle. Your mother has been screaming and crying and cursing at every deity she can think of that might for some reason be responsible. The servants have been on high alert to keep from being hit with whatever object is closest.'

I smiled. The image of my big brother going up against Uncle Zeus was extremely comical. My thoughts turned sad at the thought my mother in everything but blood hurting. I hated causing her pain.

A thought crossed my mind and I had to really force myself to ask it. "Uncle Zeus put me on the quest. He wanted the agreement to break so I would have no choice but to return to Olympus and accept godhood."

Dad nodded. "He really didn't like the agreement you made. He's worried of what the daughter of Athena will do to you if she got her hands on you. He knows you'll be safe on Olympus where we can keep you away from her. Here, anything could happen that would cause her to get you."

I nodded understanding. When Uncle had attempted to get my to accept my place as a goddess back in late September and I made the deal that as long as Annabeth didn't succeed I would stay at camp, I knew he hated it. I was lucky to get away from her the first time. He wanted me safe and I should have known he would do whatever it took to protect me, even if that meant forcing me in a position where the deal would break and I would be bound to my oath on the River Styx to accept godhood.

"I'll be as safe as I can. Clarisse and Thalia have my back. I also have a feeling Nico will be dropping in every now and again to check up on us."

He smiled. "They are good kids. I have to be getting back, but I promise if you call me I will come." He kissed my head as he stepped into the lake. "Oh, watch out for that son of Hermes. The looks I've been getting from Aphrodite are starting to worry me."

I gaped as he disappeared. Silena was right? Luke had a …

I shook my head before heading back inside to find my cabin not empty. Growling I went inside preparing to yell at two Hermes kids, probably the Stolls.

It wasn't a demigod or even a god. Standing before me was a face I had seen only a couple of times in my life but I knew immediately who it was. Standing before me at 6'5 with messy black hair, a muscular frame, dark clothing that seemed to blend into the shadows and eyes so black you couldn't see the pupil that also contained stars was Chaos. Standing next to him was woman who appeared no older than 21. Her black hair fell in waves down to her hips. She was 5'7 in height. Her eyes were like her husband except you see white around the pupil and mixture of indigo and gold seemed to merge with the black forming what look like a galaxy. Order was dressed in a long sleeve black dress that fell to the floor.

Chaos had appeared to me the first time when I was still living with Gabe. He had told me that my father was soon coming to help me and if he didn't he would take me to live with him. The next time I saw him was a few months after I moved to Atlantis. He gave me the small gemstone attached to my mother's necklace so that I would be able to get in contact with him.

The last time I saw him was a few days after the Annabeth incident. Order was with him then. She told me she had been arguing with her husband on visiting me for years. Apparently she had been planning on taking me to the void when my father took me to Atlantis.

"Order! Chaos! What are you doing here!" I walked forward and developed them both in a hug.

"We need to talk." Chaos pulled me over to my bed. "You are aware of why the daughter of Athena wants to get the Ruby Heart." I nodded, shivering at the memories of last fall. It took me awhile to be able to sleep in here alone without freaking that she was going to appear. "I can't let her succeed. If something were to happen to you the world would be done. You are the one the prophesy is speaking of. If she gets you, Kronos will rise and Olympus will fall. We are here to bless you and give you a portion of our power. Whenever you need to use it, just call out to me in your mind and I will guide you."

They both touched my forehead and I felt a jolt of pure energy that caused me to swoon. Chaos laid me on my bed while Order tucked me in. "Just sleep darling. You will be better in the morning." She kissed my forehead. The last thing I saw before the dark claimed me was the galaxies in her eyes.

 **I made up the Ruby Heart thing. I have never heard of it but I needed something to fit the plot.**

 **Again HAPPY EASTER!**

 **mitkit99**


	4. Fate Decided (NOT A CHAPTER)

Hey Guys,

Sorry, this is not an update but a fate decider but before that…

Let me explain the basics of what has happened since I premiered in the fanfiction world.

In 2014, my brother and I were forced to move from a private school to a public school due to disagreements. I was just about to start high school and he middle school, so it worked out okay.

In 2015, my dad lost his job for a few months and got a new one. I started my sophomore year. My dad relost his job over Thanksgiving break and I quit horseback riding.

In 2016, my parents' marriage state became more alarming and my dad started trusting me with certain details. He got a new job while working part time (he still does this and is exhausted). I started my junior year and my aunt who I thought of as a pseudo mother figure cheated on my uncle and lost her mind.

In 2017, my uncle moved out, I became a senior, and my brother became a freshman. I was also diagnosed with a minor heart problem after having 2 cancer scares.

In 2018, this year, I got into my choice college, went to Universal Studios, was threatened with losing my AO3 account, graduated, moved in with my grandparents, and am about to be starting college.

TADA! ALL CAUGHT UP!

Now that you all are caught up, let's cover why I'm doing this list now.

Due to what has happened, I have changed more than I ever thought, physically, spiritually, emotionally, and mentally. These changes have made me look at my accounts in a new way that made me no longer capable of allowing things to stay like they are.

So, I'm tying up loose ends.

I am mainly on AO3 and Wattpad now. If you come here looking for an update, you probably are going to be out of luck. I'm keeping the account open for reading and some posting but everything is so much easier, especially on AO3 when they aren't threatening me.

The stories that I am paying attention to are on the back burner. Doesn't mean I'm not going to finish them, it just means my priorities are elsewhere.

If you come threatening me for an update I will lose it at you. I am under too much stress and dealing with too much crap to deal with yours.

I'M NOT JOKING!

I'm also not joking about this next part. I have found versions of my stories posted on other sites that I have never been on before. Thankfully the ones I have seen have my penname attached to them, so people still know their mine. LET ME BE CLEAR THOUGH! I **DID NOT** give my permission. If you want to give somebody the link to my story go ahead but if you post or copy the entire work or a section of it on a different account, you better tell me. I may not own the original work that my stories are based on, but the stories themselves are mine. If I find them on any other account, I will delete all my stories, both here, on wattpad, and on AO3. That is unacceptable in my book because they are mine. I post them to share them with you all, so you can read them, not so you can play around with them. Do it again and watch what happens.

I DARE YOU!

Now that that is out of the way, how are you guys doing?

Not completely done with heavy just yet (Sorry). Several of my stories are completed, being worked on, discontinued, undecided, rewritten or changed. The ones that are being changed are being redone and added into one story called PERSEPHONE JACKSON: THE FIFTEENTH OLYMPIAN or a series called the HEROINES. Here's the list.

DISCONTINUED- Mockingjay War, I HEART QUESTION MARK, St Berry: Average Soap Opera, Secret & Freedom, WHAT IF, (Most of these I wrote at 14 or 15 when I just stared out at writing. My style has completely changed, and it would take too much of my limited time to fix these and some of them I don't even want to now that I'm 19 and about to head off to college in roughly 2 weeks)

FINISHED- How Am I Supposed to Be Without You, Punishment, Demon's Angel, Demon's Mermaid, Watching from Afar, Jealousy & Hate, Open Up Your Eyes,

UNDECIDED- Everlasting Life, Hidden Love, How Wesley's Mistake Saved Bangel,

REWRITTEN- Girl in A Country Song, (It doesn't make sense right now to me)

BEING WORKED ON- Not Even Time Can Separate Us,

PERSEPHONE JACKSON: THE FIFTEENTH OLYMPIAN- Her Reward, The King's Yearning, The Messenger's Savior, The Prince's Rose, (More one shots like these are on my AO3 account)

THE HEROINES- The Immortal Slayer (keeping its title), Darling of Olympus (renamed The Darling Demigoddess), Enchanted (renamed The Enchanted Princess), and Road to Redemption/Redemption of the Lost (made into one story called The Redeemed Avenger)

I'm sorry for those who care about the stories on the discontinued list, but I must do what I think is best for me and for the story.

None of these are my number one priority, except maybe the Heroines. My number 1 story is on my Wattpad account. If any of you know me from , you may remember Behind Iron Defenses (my version of the Avengers watching the movies).

For those of you who have no clue what I'm talking about, let me fill you in on how I almost got my account deleted.

 _The story trope where the characters read or watch their stories were and are getting flamed for copyrighting on here and recently AO3. In April of 2018, I was threatened by AO3 that Behind Iron Defenses (Avengers watch Iron Man Movies post Civil War with FEMALE TONY) and a few of my one shots that contained song lyrics were breaking their rules and they threatened to suspend or delete my account should I not remove them or fix them to the point they were okay for the board. BID was, and still is, one of my most popular stories ever and I hated the thought that I could lose it._

 _My songfics (Girl in A Country Song & Open Up Your Eyes) were easily fixed. I took out the lyrics and moved the unchanged versions here because disclaimers are simply enough. BID was different. I find the dialogue from the movies online and rewrite the rest of the script while I watch the movie, so it can fit my Fem Tony and be more descriptive for people who weren't watching the movie while they read. Each chapter took and still takes hours to finish, hence why updates are a little slow. To delete or rewrite what had already taken so much of my nonexistent free time was an unacceptable condition to me because it meant so much of my efforts in that story were wasted. _

_I couldn't post it here. Part of the reason I moved to AO3 originally was because this site was attacking those stories. So, I went to my wattpad account, that I had never posted on, and talked to some of the help assistants. They said my story was perfectly fine for them, so I deleted the version on AO3 after leaving up the link for a few days, put the link on my profile, and moved it. It has a few new chapters for anyone who has been looking for it. My name is the same so if you found me here, you can find me there. It's been voted #27 currently in CW tag._

If you cared enough to read all that, good for you. If you were there while that mess was going on and are still here, you win at being my favorite readers and I am still not sorry you guys cry. ;)

I think that's about it. I updated my profile a bit if you guys want to go look at that, if not cool. I normally don't look at profiles either, unless I really like the person.

I'm thinking of starting my own original work on Wattpad if you guys care. Not sure when it will be up but, yeah…

That's it.

Love you all,

mitkit99,


End file.
